La drôle de romance d'un jour de neige
by Hoshikawa
Summary: 'sasuke... tu t'es absenté 3ans, sans rien dire, sans donner de nouvelles, sans me prévenir, moi...pourtant...je pensais avoir tisser un lien avec toi...' 'c'est justement ce lien qui a du me faire partir..je l'ai fait pour toi naruto...'.


La drôle de romance d'un jour de neige

titre: La drôle de romance d'un jour de neige

genre: OOC/Yaoi/narusasu/romantique/lifefic

résumé: ''sasuke... tu t'es absenté 3ans, sans rien dire, sans donner de nouvelles, sans me prévenir, moi...pourtant...je pensais avoir tisser un lien avec toi...'' ''c'est justement ce lien qui a du me faire partir..je l'ai fait pour toi naruto...''. c'est une fic très bizarre, je me suis inspiré d'une image dans mon dossier ''sasunaru'' et un peu d'un doujin que j'ai adoré mais que je n'ai jamais retrouvé donc, c'est assez dur a décrire, lisez j'espère que ca vous plaira !

P.O.V. Naruto

''ca fait déjà trois ans naruto...il serait temps de l'oublier tu ne crois pas ?

''sakura... tu as déjà été amoureuse aussi, tu devrais comprendre

''évidement que je comprend, mais depuis ces trois dernières années, tu as sombré dans la déprime, plus rien de t'intéresse tu ne fait même plus de karaoke avec nous

''mais je suis comme ca, ca va mal alors je déprime !

''mais ce n'est pas la solution ! On a eu cette discussion des centaines de fois ! Naruto ! Oublie le !

''je ne peux pas sakura ! Il est tout pour moi !

''mais on ne sait même pas s'il rentrera un jour ! Je vais te mettre une baffe si tu continues !

''si il va rentrer ! J'en suis certain ! Sasuke reviendra !

''naruto... *lui colle une baffe * TU VAS VENIR BOIRE UN VERRE AVEC TOUT LE MONDE OU JE TE BUTE ! j'ai été indulgente jusque la mais il y a des limites !

''*a valser a l'autre bout de la salle * BWAH ! Sakura t'es folle !

''non ! Je t'aide a ne plus déprimer !

''D'ACCORD J'AI COMPRIS JE VIENDRAIS !

''haha ! Parfait ! *s'en va en riant d'un air de vainqueur *

non mais je vous jure ! J'ai le droit de déprimer dans mon coin parce que l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde m'a laissé tomber non ? Enfin, je vais juste boire un peu et tenter de m'éclipser discrètement, d'abord rentrons nous changer. Alors, je m'habille comment ? 'Classe' ? 'Décontracté' ?... oh et puis zut ! On va dire 'normal-mais-je-sors-ce-soir-baby'... donc un T-shirt noir a manches longues, ma fidèle veste orange et mon jean de tout les jours ! Voilà je suis paré !

''Papa !

''oui ?

''je sors ne m'attend pas pour manger !

''ENFIN ! *accours pour lui faire un câlin * mon fils ! Tu as enfin retrouvé le morale et tu sors avec tes amis !

''...oui bon 'retrouver le morale' n'est pas le terme exact et lâche moi ! *lui écrase le visage avec la main pour le repousser *

''Oi ! Naruto ne sois pas si cruel avec ton père !

''je ne suis pas cruel, sur les nerfs !

''détend toi ! *lui masse les épaules * je suis sur que tu vas retrouver le sourire !

''oui...je vais essayer...

''*bisou sur la joue * a demain matin

''*rouge * a demain p'pa

''*regarde partir son fils * ah... moi ! Uzumaki minato ! M'engage sur l'honneur a faire retrouver le sourire a mon fils si cela échoue lors de cette soirée ! Mais d'ailleurs...il ne m'a jamais parler de la cause de cette déprime ! rah je me suis fait avoir ! Mais...ce jour la...

~Flash Back~

''*entre dans la chambre, un plateau de macaron a la main (And we 2 !*)* naruto...?

''qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

''tu passes tes journées assis sur ton lit a lire des manga, il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée ?

''non...pas vraiment...

''dis moi !

''Papa...

''oui ?

''est-ce que... est-ce que c'est mal d'aimer quelqu'un a en mourir ?

''eh bien..en soit ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais l'amour a plusieurs facette, il y a celle qui nous fait nous recroqueviller dans notre lit a serrer un oreiller ou une photo, les larmes coulantes a flot, et il y a celle qui nous rend heureux, qui nous donne chaud a n'importe qu'elle saison.

''je vois, et...si jamais la personne qu'on aime devait un jour partir sans ne rien dire, comment faudrait-il réagir ?

''hum... ah bien tu peux attendre des nouvelles, attendre son retour, ou tu peux essayé d'oublier mais c'est souvent la plus dur des facettes

''...oui...

''je suis la si tu as besoin de moi naruto, n'oublie jamais ca

''...oui...merci papa...

~Fin du Flash Back~

''ca va faire 2 ans qu'on a eu cette discussion... j'espère qu'il s'en remettra...

AH mince ! Je suis en retard ! Sakura va me tuer ! *SHA LA LA...ITSUKA KITT * ... *

''allo ?

''NARUTO OU ES-TU ?

''AH SAKURA ! Je..j'arrive tout de suite ! Mon père m'a retardé !

''T'AS INTERET SINON JE TE TUE !

''oui oui j'arrive !

je me met a courir, je n'ai même pas penser a raccrocher, je cours j'entends sakura hurler qu'elle ne raccroche pas temps que je ne suis pas dans son champ de vision...ca me rappelle ce jour...

~Flash Back~(décidément ! D'habitude j'aime pas ca et j'en fais deux en 3 pages serais-je d'humeur nostalgique ?(rire) )

''allez sasuke ! On fait la course !

''Eh ! Baka attend un peu j'étais pas prêt !

''haha tu ne gagneras pas aujourd'hui !

''c'est ce qu'on va voir !

''ouah ! Attention !

A ce moment la, nous avons trébuché, je suis tombé le dos sur le capot d'une voiture et il a atterrit sur moi, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux a ce moment la, je me suis sentis si bien, j'avais chaud au ventre et... il a bougé, a repris la course et je l'ai poursuivis, au final j'avais encore perdue...mais en rentrant a la maison...

''Naruto ! Tu t'es bien amusé ?

''oui papa, c'était sympa cette sortie

''parfait alors ! Viens, j'ai préparer le dîner !

''oh ca a l'air succulent ! *étoiles dans les yeux *

''hahah ! Comme toujours voyons !

Nous nous sommes mis a table et je me suis demandé certaine chose, que par réflexe j'ai demandé a mon père aussi

''Papa

''oui naruto ?

''est-ce que... est-ce qu'on peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on fréquente depuis un bout de temps ? Même si on ne pensait pas ca avant, en quelque sorte est-ce qu'on peu appeler ca un coup de foudre ?

''NARUTO ! Tu es amoureux ?

''s'il te plait, contente toi de répondre...

''hum dans ce cas, c'est tout a fait possible, même si je ne sais pas trop si on pourrait appeler ca un 'coup de foudre' on peut se rendre compte de sentiments jusqu'à lors insoupçonnés

''et... se sentir bien, et avoir chaud au ventre en sa compagnie ?

''eh bien cela veut clairement dire que tu es amoureux de cette personne...

''et euh...je...euh... enfin... peu...peu importe que ca soit une fille ou un garçon ?

''*regard attentionné * oui, ces paramètres importe peu, ton cœur dicte tes sentiments, tu ne fais que les ressentir et faire en sorte qu'ils atteignent cette fameuse personne un jour.

''d'accord, merci papa

''a ton service !

~Fin du Flash Back~

oui...c'est ce jour la ou je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour sasuke... oh non ! Voilà que je pleurs ! Merde ! Je vois plus rien ! Ah je me sens glisser..merde je suis tomber..mais j'étais sur la route, avec la pente, si je la dévale ca va pas le faire...aie...

''NARUTO ! NARUTO ! TU M'ENTENDS ? EH C'ETAIT QUOI CE RAMDAM ?

''sakura...*voix faible *

''NARUTO ? CA VA ?

''Naruto.?

''*écarquille les yeux * qu'est-ce que...

''NARUTO ? TOUT VA BIEN ?

''sa...sa...sasuke...

''HEIN ? QUOI SASKUE ? NARUTO ! OU ES-TU ? *ziuttt * (plus de batterie)

''*se relève tant bien que mal * sasuke...

''oui, c'est moi, ca m'étonne que tu m'es reconnu...

''sasuke...sasuke...ou...ou étais-tu ?

''…on s'en fiche

''non...pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? POURQUOI ?

''je me plaisais trop ici... je devais partir...

''sasuke... ca n'a aucun sens... tu t'es absenté 3ans, sans rien dire, sans donner de nouvelles, sans me prévenir, moi...pourtant...je pensais avoir tisser un lien avec toi...

''c'est justement ce lien qui a du me faire partir..je l'ai fait pour toi naruto...

''..te fiche pas de moi

''naruto je suis vraiment indifférent a tout ce qui peu arriver a n'importe qui... je n'ai plus de sentiment.. aucun..

''tu mens..c'est impossible...sasuke...est-ce vraiment toi ? *approche sa main *

''évidement que c'est moi crétin...

''*lui caresse la joue * sasuke...

''...que fais-tu ?

''*pose son autre main sur son autre joue et se rapproche *

''naru...to...?

''*l'embrasse *

''...*lui donne un coup de poing *

''*l'arrête avec sa main *

''..depuis quand aimes-tu les mecs comme ca ?

''*se met a pleurer * sasuke...

''ne fait pas ca...je ne résiste jamais... quand je te vois border de larmes

''...tu...ne comprend rien n'est-ce pas ?

''tu as toujours voulu être plus fort que moi n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu y arriveras...

''la ferme *donne un coup de poing a sasuke qui l'arrête aussi * tu ne comprend pas non plus mes sentiments...

''alors explique moi...

je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis, je l'ai fait tomber sur le sol, la neige s'est mise a tomber a grand flocons, je l'ai embrasser, le plus longtemps que j'ai pu, je l'ai enlacé, j'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes

''tu devrais me détester..pourtant, me frapper, me toucher, m'embrasser tu fais tout pour qu'on te remarque, ca te plaît de me faire ce genre de chose...pourquoi ? Quel est ton problème naruto ?

''j'en sais rien...

''quel sentiment as-tu pour moi ?

''c'est de l'amour... mais toi ? Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

''bonne question...

''sasuke...*l'embrasse * j'ai toujours voulu... chaque jours... *pose sa main sur son entre jambe *

''que crois-tu faire la ?

''nous sommes dans une forêt, personne ne nous verra et ton honneur ne sera pas bafouer... *défait la braguette *

''ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire

''essaye de dire les choses clairement dorénavant...*approche sa tête *

''naruto... *lève la tête au ciel *

~Plusieurs minutes plus tard~

après avoir fini mon manège, je me suis assis contre le tronc d'un arbre blanchit par la neige, il s'était assit a côté de moi

''vas-tu enfin me répondre ?

''non.

''pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ?

''je n'ai jamais... été autrement...

''mais...tu m'as laissé faire a l'instant non ?

''...parce que... ca ne me déplaisait pas...

''sasuke... *pose sa main sur sa poitrine * mon cœur bat si fort...

''naruto...je déteste tout ce qui touche au romantique, cœur partout et ainsi de suite

''je sais...

''mais... si la tu me faisais une déclaration je pense que je n'aurais d'autre choix que de me jeter dans tes bras

''...dans ce cas la *se plante devant sasuke *

''tu es embarrassant

''Sasuke, je t'aime ! Sors avec moi !

''oui, je veux bien

je me jetais dans ses bras, je crois m'être endormie ensuite, je me suis réveillé chez sasuke, il m'a réveillé en m'embrassant et en m'enlaçant. La neige continua de tomber les jours suivant.

FIN

'''…... O.K. ne m'en voulez pas ! J'avais juste envie d'écrire un soir et j'ai pondu ca...je viens de me relire... c'est pas grandiose (rire) j'ai fais ca n'importe comment non ? ça n'a aucun sens ! J'avais peut-être bu ?..non je rigole ! EH ! Partez pas ! Ahem ! Le pire dans tout ca, c'est que ma caboche cabossé a eu une autre super idée farfelue de fic ! Donc je vous la poste pour le fun, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !'''

P.S.: non mais c'est quoi ce titre que je lui ai mis ? C'est ridicule ! Foutaises ! *s'en va *

P.P.S.: kyah ! je viens de voir qu'il est presque aussi long que ''chauffeur, chauffeur" je suis content je pensais que c'était tout petit !

/!\.Hoshikawa./!\(- faites pas attention, j'essaye de me trouver une signature (rire) )

*And We (1&2) doujin que j'adore, et dans un passage Uzumaki-san entre dans la chambre de naruto avec un plat de macarons alors que celui fait des caresses a sasuke (rire) enfin, aucun rapport. Si vous le trouvez lisez le, il est pas mal !

*SHA LA LA... ITSUKA KITTO. J'imagine que tout le monde connais, mais on sait jamais ! C'est un bout de paroles de la chanson ''hotaru no hikari'' de -ikimono gakari- plus précisément pour les fan de naruto, c'est l'un des opening de ''shippuden''


End file.
